The invention relates to a drive system for a multipoint forming press.
According to WO 2004/056559, a press apparatus having one pressure point is known in which a direct drive that is arranged directly on the eccentric shaft and that is in the form of a frequency-controlled three-phase motor controls the movement of the slide via a connecting rod. No arrangement of this direct drive in the entire structure of the press, especially in large presses with a plurality of pressure points, is disclosed.
DE 10 2004 009 256 is a mechanical multi-servopress having a drive for a press with two pressure points in which one or a plurality of servomotors are allocated to each eccentric element for the stroke movement of the slide.
Known from JP 2000288792 is another servopress having one or a plurality of direct drives, each in the form of a servomotor on a crank mechanism, the crankshaft of which acts on the slide via a connecting rod.
Known from EP 1 082 185 is a press in which the drive of the slide is created using tension from below by four threaded spindles that are each arranged vertically in the guide corners and that are mounted in the table and driven by a servomotor. This press, which is essentially free of head pieces, makes low structural height possible. The attainable pressing force and cycle rate for the system are limited by the performance of the threaded spindles. Regardless of the pressing force and the size of the tool clamping surface, this solution always requires four not inexpensive drive systems.
A reduced structural height is attained in a press according to DE 10 2004 052 007 in that the drive for the articulated lever mechanism mounted in the head piece is each arranged vertically through the drive modules, which comprise a linear motor or rotating servomotor with downstream linear converter, laterally adjacent to the head piece in the area of the press supports.